The light
by mandapandape
Summary: What if Lilly Kane wasn't killed that day but someone else was? Chapter 2 is now up
1. Chapter 1

-1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars.**

In this story Lilly is alive but someone does die.

xxxxxxxx

Lily stares at Aaron Echolles dead body in front of her and wonders how on earth this happened. What does she remember? She remembers him trying to hit her in the head with an object. She remembers Veronica appearing and seeing Aaron. She remembers Aaron then trying to kill Veronica. She remembers Duncan seeing everything. She remembers Duncan have a fit and killing Aaron. That's what she remembers.

Duncan is crying a little and his face is covered in bruises and is bleeding. While Veronica lay on the ground not moving and barely breathing. Lilly didn't no what to do she was shock from what had happened. So she stayed where she was she didn't even no she was bleeding.

xxxxxxxxx

Celeste and Jake Kane arrived home to an empty home and it was quiet, which worried them both. They started walking in different directions to try to find their kids. "Jake out here by the pool" Celeste screamed running towards the bunch. Jake came running straight after. "Omg Lilly, Duncan what happened" Jake said noticing they were the only two in a condition to talk. Duncan didn't say anything at all. "Aaron tried to kill me and Veronica and Duncan came and saw what he was doing and had a fit and killed Aaron but Aaron just about killed Veronica I don't know if she'll live she's barely breathing" Lilly said crying. "Celeste call 911 we need an ambulance and the police" Jake said taking everything in.

xxxxxxxxxx

When the police and the ambulance. Lilly, Veronica and Duncan were taken away to Neptune hospital. Jake rang Keith Mars to tell him what had happened and where Veronica was. Jake and Celeste followed close behind the ambulance that was taking there children to hospital.

When they finally arrived at the hospital they found out Veronica was being taken to be assessed for what was wrong the straight to surgery. Duncan was being stitched up and Lily was being seen to the making sure there was no major damage from the object that hit her in the side of the head. Just then Keith and Lianne Mars ran in looking to find out what happened when they saw Jake and Celeste. "Jake do you no where Veronica is?" Lianne asked in a daze. She had so many thoughts running through her head like, _Veronica has to be okay, Omg how did this happen, What can I do?_ "Um I'm not sure if she's in surgery yet or not" Jake answered.

Keith and Lianne found out she was in surgery and would be awhile so they had to wait in the waiting rooms. Lilly and Duncan had to take statements and so did Jake and Celeste, but everyone except Celeste was anxious for news. It seemed like hours later the doctor came out and now everyone was waiting in the waiting room with Lianne and Keith even Celeste. The doctor asked to speak to the parents in private and Lianne and Keith got up and followed the doctor. Jake couldn't help but thinking,_ what if she dies, veronica might be my child as well I should be finding out what's wrong, I cant live with myself if she dies and is my child and I never got to no her._ Soon Lianne and Keith came back they looked pale.

It took a while before anyone found out that Veronica was in a coma and had a low chance of waking up. Logan had arrived and everyone waited to get a chance to visit Veronica.

xxxxxxxx

Everyone sat for a couple of hours waiting for her to wake before Keith and Lianne made them go home to get some sleep. That night everyone slept restless and when they dreamed they dreamed of something to do with the nights events.

_Jakes Dream:_

Jake dreamt about Veronica being in a coma and being there when she woke up and being her real father and them getting along.

_Celestes Dream:_

Celeste dreamt that Veronica died and her life with Jake was great and she would never have to worry about Lianne anymore because they moved.

_Lilly's Dream:_

Lilly dreamt about the awesome foursome and all there great times and about Veronica and how they said they would be best friends forever.

_Duncan's Dream:_

Duncan dreamt about how happy and in love Veronica and he had been.

_Logan's Dream:_

Logan dreamt of how his father had did this to Veronica and how she had been sleeping peacefully in a coma.

No one else dreamt that night. Not even Veronica because all she saw was the darkness around her and a far off light. So she set out towards the light.

xxxxxxx

Will Veronica make it to the light or not and what is the light?

Hope you enjoyed ready this story so please review


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars Rob Thomas does.**

Thanks **Queen Tigeress, Dybdahl, FanFicFairy514, LoganLuver13. madSeason, abercrombie 18, fyreangel5 **for your reviews they were very much appreciated. LoganLuver13 asked a question if Logan and Lilly are together well they are not I'm glad to say. Well any way on with the story.

xxxxxxx

Everyone wanted Veronica to wake up but there was no luck so far. Everyone decided for now they would try to get back normal. Logan was going to be picked up Duncan and Lilly so they could go to school. When they arrived at school everyone was whispering. Lilly just smiled as they walked down the hall. Duncan shrugged it off and Logan couldn't help but shout at anyone spreading rumours. Lilly thought everything was going as good as possible. Dick walked up to them with a smirk on his face. "So how's Veronica everyone like cares about her and Logan is it true that Duncan killed your Dad" Dick asked. Logan couldn't believe how insensitive Dick was. "Will Veronica is in a coma and yes Duncan killed my Dad but it was in self defence or something. Plus Dick get over your self you don't care" Logan shouted and stormed off. Duncan and Lilly looked at each other knowing how he felt and how he had a lot to deal with. They decided it was best to leave it alone, so went to homeroom and tried to get through the whole day.

xxxxxxxxx

Keith looked at his wife sleeping in the chair she had been sitting in all night waiting for Veronica to wake up. Keith kept looking at his daughter and couldn't help but think. _What if Veronica dies? What am I going to do if she dies? What if she wakes up and doesn't remember anyone or anything? _Keith tried pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind and looked once again at his daughter who was sleeping peacefully.

xxxxxxxx

Jake was sitting at his desk starring at a pile of papers. Jake had tried to bury himself with work so he didn't have to think about Veronica. . So far that wasn't working. He kept thinking about her and also about Duncan. Duncan had to go to court in a week and Jake had no idea what would happen because there was a lot of Echolles supporters.

xxxxx

Celeste was out shopping with out a care in the world. Okay she was worried about Duncan but that was about it. Celeste could care less about Veronica.

xxxxxx

Veronica started walking towards the light. Veronica was confused all she could remember was Aaron's face in her face and then complete darkness. Veronica knew that the light had to be better then the darkness she had been surrounded in for what seemed like hours. The light seemed to be eating the darkness up as she came closer to the light. Finally she walked into the light. A voice said "Welcome to Neptune's gates. Mr Neptune is busy right now". Veronica looked clearly at where she was. She saw three gates one labelled Earth another labelled Heaven and the last one labelled Hell. Veronica also saw a receptionist desk, a few chairs and also a door that said Mr Neptune. Veronica walked up to the receptionist and asked her" What is this place" The receptionist said "Neptune gates and this is the place where Mr Neptune decides where you go. Most people only see two gates Heaven and Hell because they are already dead but some see three gates and the third gate is Earth". "Thank you can you tell me who is in with Mr Neptune now" Veronica asked. "Yes that would be Aaron Echolles". The receptionist said. Veronica took a seat on one of the chairs and waited.

xxxxxxx

After awhile Mr Echolles and a Grey haired tall man wearing a white suite came out of the room. Veronica presumed that the grey haired man was Mr Neptune. Veronica overheard Mr Neptune say "Well Aaron you no that once a gate opens you have to walk trough it and you can't change my mind once the gate is open". Aaron Echolles just nodded. Slowly a gate opened. Veronica couldn't tell which gate it was. Aaron Echolles walked trough the now open gate and the gate closed behind him and he disappeared. Veronica soon saw it was the gate to Hell. "Please follow me Miss Mars" Mr Neptune said. Mr Neptune took her to his office where she sat down in a chair opposite to his. "Miss Mars which gate would you like to go through?" Mr Neptune asked. "I'd like to go through Earth's gate" Veronica said. "Why's that?" Mr Neptune asked. "Because of my friends and family and because I fell I still have a destiny on Earth and that I haven't fulfilled what I was supposed to do. Plus I fight to the end to get something and I want to go back to Earth" Veronica said. "Thank you that's enough I just have to make my mind up now" Mr Neptune said to Veronica as he flipped through a folder.

xxxxxxx

It took him awhile to make his mind up. But he did. Mr Neptune lead Veronica out to the gates. "You no that once a gate opens you must go through that gate" Mr Neptune said. "I no" Veronica said. A gate slowly and silently opened.

xxxxxx

What gate will open?

Hope you liked this chapter. Please review and have a good day.


End file.
